


Playing Games

by TheLoneRaven909



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Requested, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Just a super short drabble one of my DA friends requested. Rose/Kanaya for you broski!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a super short drabble one of my DA friends requested. Rose/Kanaya for you broski!)

Whispers were shared in the simplest of kisses.  
Hands interlocked, lips did as well.  
Clothing was optional; often forgot.  
Gentle fingers seduced their partners, weaving across glowing skin.  
Whimpers escaped from jade painted lips; the seducer's curved into a crescent of amusement.  
This game was fun.  
The challenge was sensual; who would cry first.  
Who's name would be uttered?  
Who's liquid would grace the other's clear skin.  
The Light was winning.  
Their bodies flushed close, luminescent against pearly cream.  
A whisper against skin, bubbles of red stark upon them.  
An utter cry, three syllables.  
The Sylph had won this time.


End file.
